Te amo, te regalo esta isla
by Awshley
Summary: One-shot. Gracias a ti soy el Carlisle de ahora, tú me has enseñado nobleza, solidaridad. Me has enseñado a amar de una forma que yo nunca antes había conocido. Carlisle/Esme


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, producto de su sueño e imaginación. Solo la historia es mía. Tenia ganas de hacer un Carlisle/Esme & el tema de la Isla me pareció perfecto. Otra cosita, la canción es de John Mayer & se llama 'Half of my heart' :'D**  
Summary: **One-shot. Gracias a ti soy el Carlisle de ahora, tú me has enseñado nobleza, solidaridad. Me has enseñado a amar de una forma que yo nunca antes había conocido. Carlisle/Esme.**  
Dedicación especial: **Este pequeño fic se lo dedico a… Mi Nueva Espo- **Adry**! Para ti hermosa, porque te amo tanto que no se ni cómo explicarlo D: Gracias por todo & por decirme »_bebé_« *blush*

**»Te amo-Te regalo esta I****sla«  
**_Lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came  
Showing me a better way and all that my love can bring_

**CARLISLE's POV**

Esme y yo llevábamos ya varios años de casados y la vida junto a ella era… indescriptible. Cada día a su lado era algo nuevo, aunque estuviéramos en casa con nuestros hijos, en nuestra habitación platicando e incluso cazando juntos en el bosque, todo era algo nuevo y ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Cuando creía conocer todo sobre mi adorada esposa, salía con habilidades o cualidades de las cuales yo no me había percatado. Pero esta vez seria diferente, yo seria el que la sorprendería y ella ni siquiera lo ve venir. Faltan solo unos días para nuestro aniversario y Esme no se espera su regalo, para nada… espero funcione.

Esme se encontraba en nuestra recamara acomodando su armario pues le había llegado un gran paquete con ropa nueva que venía desde Paris. De algo tenía que servir el ir a todos esos desfiles de moda de famosos diseñadores.

Me paré en el marco de la puerta para admirar sus movimientos: se agachaba para levantar la ropa y se estiraba para colocarla en el armario. Ella vestía una falda entallada hasta la rodilla y su blusa estaba dentro de esa falda. Su cabello estaba recogido en una desordenada cola de caballo y eso me daba una muy buena vista de su hermoso cuello, era cremoso y estaba expuesto totalmente para mí. Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de que ella no me escuchara pero… fracasé.

-Ya te vi, amor- dijo estirándose para acomodar una de las prendas.

Bufé entre dientes- Claro- contesté.

Ella se dio la vuelta y cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre nosotros. Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo con el mío.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- dijo acariciando el cabello en mi nuca.

Yo rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y comencé a hacer trazos irrelevantes en su espalda.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Solo… quise intentar sorprenderte por primera vez- dije un poco desilusionado.

-Oh amor, pero si tu siempre me sorprendes. Cuando creo que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, me sorprendes y haces que me enamore aún más de ti- contestó acomodando su rostro en mi pecho. Lleve una de mis manos a su cabello y comencé a jugar con el.

-Qué curioso que lo digas. A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo, amor- Esme levanto su rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos para después depositar un tierno beso en mis labios. Para cualquiera este beso pudo haber sido… simple, pero para nosotros no, para nosotros estos besos eran los más significativos, sabíamos que no hacia falta explorar toda nuestra boca para sentir nuestra pasión.

-Gracias, amor. ¿Sabias que eres el amor de mi vida?- dije.

Esme sonrió un poco y contestó:

-No, no soy el amor de tu vida, soy el amor de tu existencia- contestó acomodando de nuevo su rostro en mi pecho y llevando sus manos a mi espalda para comenzar a acariciarla tiernamente. Esto provocó que yo aferrara mi agarre en si cabello y su cintura. Todo esto era tan… natural, tan… hermoso. Podría permanecer así por siempre, solos ella y yo, sumergidos en nuestras caricias y en nuestro amor. Ella era, definitivamente, el amor de mi vida y de mi existencia.

Sin embargo, yo tenía cosas más… urgentes en qué pensar: A-NI-VER-SA-RIO.

Con un esfuerzo inimaginable me separé de mi esposa y ella hizo lo mismo. Me miro a los ojos y dijo: Te amo, Carlisle- contesté lo mismo y deposité un beso en su frente. Ella regreso a su armario y yo me di la vuelta para salir de nuestra habitación y dirigirme a mi estudio.

Me senté en mi escritorio y continúe la búsqueda que había dejado inconclusa en el navegador: '¿Cómo comprar una estrella?' Había oído que se podía comprar una estrella y ponerle el nombre de cualquier persona, claro que esta estrella se llamaría 'Esme' como mi esposa. El buscador arrojo varias ligas pero todas llevaban a una página que no existía. Estaba comenzando a frustrarme y no tenía ningún Plan B.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi estudio y no me molesté en levantar la mirada, solo pregunte:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Edward, Carlisle. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, si, pasa- contesté.

Edward abrió la puerta y entro al estudio.

-Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, hijo. No quiero que nadie, en especial tu madre, sepa lo que estoy haciendo- Edward puso cara de confundido pero aun así obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? ¿Por qué no quieres que Esme sepa lo que haces?- comenzó a interrogarme.

Sonreí un poco y conteste: No es nada malo, hijo. Simplemente estoy buscando el regalo perfecto para ella en nuestro aniversario. Me he propuesto sorprenderla esta vez, es algo que nadie se espera.

Edward comenzó a recorrer uno de mis libreros y dijo:

-Mmhh… déjame adivinar: ¿le vas a comprar una… estrella?

Abandoné completamente mi búsqueda y lo miré con una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y decepción.

-¿Adiviné?- preguntó Edward.

-No es justo, leíste mi mente. Ahora ya no será sorpresa, debo cambiar de plan- conteste desilusionado.

-¿Por qué no mejor le regalas… flores? O… un país, o un estado, o un continente, o…- lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-Basta, Edward. Esto no es un juego. Es muy importante para tu madre y para mí.

-De acuerdo, lo siento. Me dejé llevar. Creo que… mejor te dejo solo para que sigas pensando.

-Como gustes, hijo.

Edward salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Magnifico. Mi sorpresa ya estaba arruinada, tenía que pensar en algún otro regalo, pero… ¿Qué? Yo creía que la estrella era perfecta para la ocasión porque… refleja todo lo que Esme significa para mí: así como una estrella viene a iluminar la oscura noche, Esme llego a iluminar mi oscura vida y así ha sido desde el momento que la conocí. Pero ahora, gracias a mi querido hijo Edward, ya no sería una sorpresa y tengo menos de- busque desesperado en el calendario- DOS días para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

En lugar de seguirme reprochando, continué con mi búsqueda hasta que después de un par de horas encontré justamente lo que estaba buscando en una pagina llamada 'Nuestro amor es de este tamaño'.

-¡Vaya nombre!- me dije a mi mismo. Pero no importaba el nombre de la página, lo importante era lo que podía comprar en ella, lo que podía conseguir en esta página. Este, definitivamente, era el regalo perfecto para Esme, mi Esme.

Comencé a buscar los lugares disponibles para la compra y encontré la ciudad perfecta: Rio de Janeiro. Tiene selvas hermosas, especies exóticas y aguas cálidas para poder pasar un momento inolvidable con tu pareja. Al menos eso decía en la descripción de la página, pero me consta que es verdad.

Realice todo el procedimiento necesario: seleccionar país, ciudad, datos personales, tarjeta de crédito, etc., y todo quedo listo, me enviarían la confirmación por correo electrónico y la compra ya era toda mía, lista para solo llegar con mi esposa y disfrutar de su regalo.

Al día siguiente consulte los vuelos disponibles que nos llevaran directo a Rio de Janeiro y para mi buena suerte había uno justo el día de nuestro aniversario por la mañana. Reserve dos pasajes y listo. Ya estaba todo planeado.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con mi esposa y no le dije absolutamente nada sobre su regalo.

-Ahora regreso, amor- le dije a Esme alejándome de su lado. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y regresó a leer su libro.

Recorrí la cocina, la sala, los baños buscando a Alice hasta que por fin me topé con ella en su armario.

-Alice, por fin te encuentro- le dije.

-¿En donde me has estado buscando? Sabes que yo vivo en mi armario- contestó.

Hice caso omiso de su pregunta y continué:

-Ocupo de tu ayuda, Alice- dije susurrando.

-¿Por qué susurramos?- preguntó imitando mi susurro.

-Porque no quiero que nadie escuche esta conversación. Ocupo, necesito tu ayuda en algo.

-Bien, dime, Carlisle.

Me asegure que no hubiera nadie alrededor y comencé a explicarle:

-Como sabrás, mañana es el aniversario de Esme y mío. Ya tengo el regalo y todo está planeado. Pero ocupo tu ayuda en algo que tú y solo tú me puedes ayudar. Tiene que ver con… ropa.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de emoción y comenzó a aplaudir en el aire sin realmente tocar sus manos.

-Alice, silencio, por favor.

Dejo de aplaudir diciendo: Bien, explícame.

-Ocupo que le organices una maleta a Esme. Con ropa… de verano, para el calor. Ya sabes: faldas, sandalias, traje de baño, etc. Al lugar al que vamos es sumamente cálido. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- finalice.

Alice solamente rodo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió de su armario. La seguí hasta la habitación que comparto con mi esposa y vi, sorprendido, la facilidad con la que se movía en el armario de Esme. Comenzó a sacar ropa y yo me dirigí por una maleta. La puse en el piso y Alice comenzó a acomodar toda la ropa.

-Vete, no te necesito- dijo sacándome, prácticamente, de la habitación.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Alice. De verdad te lo agradezco- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si, si, lo que sea. De nada- cerro la puerta en mi nariz.

Regresé al lado de mi esposa y así continuamos la noche juntos. En silencio, solo ella y yo, diciéndonos todo y nada a la vez. No necesitábamos palabras ni caricias para decirnos cuanto nos amábamos y cuando disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Alice ya tenia lista la maleta para Esme y yo estaba haciendo la mía. Esme estaba en el jardín cuidando sus flores así que no sabia lo que yo estaba haciendo. Después de unos minutos ya tenia lista mi ropa, tomé mi maleta, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Esme entro por la puerta trasera y clavó su vista en la maleta que estaba a mis pies.

-¿A dónde vas? No me dijiste que tenías viaje de negocios. ¿Viajarás hoy? ¿Justo hoy? En nuestro…- la interrumpí.

-No, amor. No viajare, al menos no solo. Tu irás conmigo- contesté caminando hacia ella.

Su rostro cambió a confusión.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No nos podemos ir así como así. Además, no tengo maleta.

-Si tienes- contestó Alice apareciendo de no se donde con una maleta en sus manos.

-Alice, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Esme aun mas confundida.

-Esme, no preguntes nada. Solo toma la maleta y sal de esta casa de la mano de tu esposo- contestó Alice acercando la maleta a Esme.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, amor. Toma la maleta, ya todo está listo: Rosalie se encargará de las cosas en casa y los chicos se portarán bien, ¿cierto, chicos?- pregunté en voz alta.

-¡Cierto!- contestaron en coro.

-No te preocupes, Esme. Todo estará bien, tú solo disfruta estas pequeñas vacaciones que mucha falta te hacen.

-En ese caso… creo que… De acuerdo, vamos- tomó la maleta, su bolso y yo la tomé de la mano.

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al carro de Alice. Ella nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

-Amor, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mi esposa.

-Es una sorpresa. Está prohibido preguntar eso durante todo el camino, amor- contesté besando su coronilla.

-Bien…- finalizo conformándose.

Subimos al auto, llegamos al aeropuerto después de unos minutos. Nos despedimos de Alice y nos dirigimos a nuestra salida. La puerta CE. Dimos nuestros boletos, registraron nuestras maletas e hicimos todo el procedimiento necesario para abordar. Después de unos minutos estábamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Rio de Janeiro.

Durante el vuelo Esme y yo platicamos de todo tipo de cosas, menos de nuestro destino. Sabía que estaba prohibido hacer preguntas. Nos dijimos cuantos nos amábamos, leímos libros, vimos a través de la ventanilla, en fin… las horas pasaron volando a su lado, no podía estar más feliz.

Después de muchas, muchas horas llegamos a Rio y bajamos del avión. Recogimos las maletas y caminamos de la mano hacia la salida del aeropuerto en donde un coche ya nos estaba esperando para llevarnos a la bahía.

-Vaya, amor. Veo que si tienes todo planeado- dijo Esme sorprendida.

-Claro, cariño. Te dije que todo estaba total y completamente planeado para los dos.

Antes de subir al coche la envolví en mis brazos, deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios diciendo: Te amo, Esme- ella sólo se acurruco en mis brazos y acaricio mi mejilla. La solté un poco para darle espacio de que se subiera al coche.

El chofer manejó unos cuantos minutos y cuando menos pensamos ya estábamos en la bahía. Bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia una pequeña lancha que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos, finalmente, a nuestro destino.

-¿Tenemos que llegar ahí en lancha, amor?- pregunto Esme un poco cansada.

-Si, amor. Solo así podemos llegar. Lo siento, se que ha sido un día muy tedioso, pero valdrá la pena, lo prometo, Esme.

-¿Un día muy tedioso? Que equivocado estas, amor. Estoy a tu lado y eso es lo único que importa. Yo no me fijo en todo lo que hemos hecho el día de hoy, solo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre. Mientras este contigo, lo demás no importa. Te amo- contestó Esme dejándome sin palabras.

No pude contestar nada así que solo subí a la lancha para después ayudarla a ella. Comenzó a sentarse viendo hacia adelante pero la detuve.

-No, amor. Lo siento, tendrás que ir de espaldas. No puedes ver hacia donde vamos.

-¿Estas hablando enserio? Pero… bien- accedió con una pequeña pero adorable mueca en su cara.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije.

El hombre que nos llevaría prendió el motor de la lancha y la puso en marcha.

Esme iba a comenzar a leer, de nuevo, su libro pero la detuve.

-Ya no leas, amor. Tienes mucho tiempo para leer. Por ahora, pasemos este momento juntos. ¿Te parece?

-Tienes razón, cariño. Ya habrá tiempo para leer- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y yo imité su gesto.

Acuñé sus pequeñas manos en las mías y deposite un beso en ellas. Esme solo ladeó su cabeza y me sonrió.

-Esme, te amo. Como no tienes idea, como no te puedo siquiera explicar. Desde el momento en que te vi en… en el hospital… supe que tú y yo teníamos que estar juntos y… cuando… accediste a que yo te convirtiera yo… sentí una alegría inmensa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, vida. Y, Dios, amor, cada momento, cada minuto, cada segundo a tu lado ha sido toda una aventura. No dejas de sorprenderme. Y es que… me encanta que seas tan impredecible. De todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos, felizmente juntos, no me atrevo a decir que te conozco porque, cada día que me convenzo de eso, tú llegas y saboteas completamente esto que creo conocer y… me doy cuenta que nunca terminare de conocerte y de enamorarme de ti. Es encantador pasar cada minuto de mi día a tu lado, amándote y adorándote, amor. Tú… llegaste a mi vida, a mi existencia para darle un giro que… nunca llegaré a poder explicarte lo que significas para mi, Esme. Yo sé que no hace falta que te lo diga, pues lo sabes de sobra, pero… eres mi vida entera y… te amo más que a mi propia existencia. Gracias a ti soy el Carlisle de ahora, tú me has enseñado nobleza, solidaridad. Me has enseñado a amar de una forma que yo nunca antes había conocido. Por esto y mucho, créeme amor, que mucho más te doy las gracias. Gracias por amarme de la manera en que lo haces, por amar a nuestros hijos y por darle luz a mi vida, por iluminar mi camino aun cuando todo mi alrededor es completa oscuridad, gracias por ser esa luz que me guía en mi vida, mi existencia. Te amo, te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo y de demostrártelo- finalice.

Esme tenia un… brillo en sus ojos, que si fuera posible, diría que estaba a punto de llorar. Me veía con ojos de… ¿adoración? Nunca me había visto de esta forma, no que yo me hubiera percatado. Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla.

Esme apoyo su rostro en la palma de mi mano y dejó salir un pequeño 'Gracias'

-Gracias a ti, amor- contesté.

Le di tiempo para que se recuperara un poco. Tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y la besó delicadamente. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la interrumpí diciendo:

-Ya llegamos, Esme- comencé a pararme pero ella me detuvo.

-Espera, amor. Yo aun no he dicho nada…

Acuñé su rostro entre mis manos y dije:

-Amor, no hace falta que digas nada. Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, ahora déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo- dejé un beso en sus labios y tape sus ojos con una de mis manos.

La puse de pie y la voltee de forma que estuviera mirando al frente. Aun seguíamos dentro de la lancha. Acerque mis labios a su oído y comencé a susurrar:

-Amor, esta es solo una prueba del gran amor que te tengo. Te mentiría si te dijera que mi amor es del tamaño de esto que estas a punto de contemplar. Te mentiría porque… mi amor es mucho más grande que esto. Espero te guste tu regalo y… Feliz Aniversario- finalicé besando el lóbulo de su oreja. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y lentamente quite mi mano de sus ojos.

**ESME's POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y comencé a recorrer el paisaje con mis ojos. De lado derecho: agua. De lado izquierdo: agua. Al frente solo veía… arboles. Grandes arboles y… arena. En la arena había un pequeño camino marcado que se adentraba en esos arboles que parecían… una selva. Espera, esto es… ¿una isla?

-Te presento: _Isla Esme_- dijo mi esposo en mi oído.

Me estremecí pero no supe si fue por el aliento de Carlisle en mi oído o si fue por lo que había escuchado salir de su boca. Era una isla, sí, una isla. Pero…

-¿Isla _Esme_?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, amor. Isla Esme. Tú isla. Toda tuya.

-Pero… tú… esto… ¿Cómo?- volví a preguntar.

-Así es amor- contestó Carlisle tomando mi mano y guiándome para salir de la diminuta lancha. Ahora estábamos parados en la arena. A pesar de que llevaba sandalias podía sentir el calor del piso a través de ellas. Se sentía muy bien contra mi fría piel.

-Esta isla es mi regalo de aniversario y… lleva tu nombre, así que es tuya- continuo mi esposo.

-Pero… pero…- sentí un nudo en mi garganta y parecía que estaba a punto de soltarme llorando. Si fuera imposible ya estuviera hecha un mar de lágrimas. Lo único que logre decir fue:

-Gracias, te amo.

Carlisle me tomó por la cintura, me volteó para quedar frente a él y dijo:

-¿Te gustó?

-Me… me… en-enca-encantó, amor- logré contestar rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-¿Estás sorprendida?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, mucho. Como no tienes idea…

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro completamente y yo sonreí imitándolo.

-Perfecto, lo logré. Logré sorprenderte. Me doy por bien servido- contestó besando mis labios tiernamente. Por lo general nuestros besos duran solo segundos. Pero esta vez el me presionó mas contra su cuerpo, sin importarle el hombre que nos había llevado hasta ahí en la lancha. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en sincronía y sus manos se aferraban frenéticamente a mi cintura. Tome dos puños de su cabello y comencé a atraerlo más hacia mi. Después de unos segundos nos separamos lentamente y el dijo:

-Exploremos Isla Esme, para que después me dejes explorarte a ti, Esme.

Pude notar un poco de… lujuria o deseo en sus palabras. Era muy raro que el hablara… así pero, lo admito: sus palabras hicieron que sintiera mariposas en el estomago y no podía esperar por que cumpliera eso que acababa de decir.

Solo contesté besando una vez más sus labios y con nuestras manos entrelazadas comenzamos a caminar por el pequeño camino que la isla nos brindaba.

**Fin.**

OMG, amo a Carlisle & a Esme.  
Son tan hermosos, perfectos & simplemente adorables.  
Disfruté muchísimo escribir este fic kjhdkjasd  
&OMG, va para mi espo, **ADRY** .  
GOSH, amor, como _te amo_! Nuestro amor es así como el de Carlisle&Esme,  
no necesitamos tantas palabras para decir lo que sentimos :')  
**Teamo**, tanto, hermosa &… You are _**my bitch**_, my love. 

¿Review? Se los agradecería.  
Love,  
**Awshley.**


End file.
